Nineteen With No Idea
by storiesofamind
Summary: He had to admit the makeup sex was amazing! Oneshot. Language.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got sick of only ever writing the innocent side of Finn and Rachel. so, I wrote this story where they kind of let loose a little with the language. So, yes, there is language. You have been warned. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or anything related to Glee. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!"<p>

"Fuck Rachel,-"

"FINN!"

"Oh sorry. Shit Rachel, what did you do to yourself?"

"Umm, ahhh, umm..." Rachel stammered out, embarrassed to actually admit to her not-so-smart accident.

"Rachel?"

"Ahhh, well, you know how there's the cupboard in the kitchen that's at like, knee height?" Finn nodded. "Well, I may or may not have bashed my knee against the edge, hard. Fuck, it was painful!"

Finn tried to hide his smirk behind his hand but failed miserably. He burst out in a fit of laughter, earning him a death glare from his rosy checked girlfriend.

Rachel hobbled over to the lounge and plonked down, kicking Finn with good leg. "GET ME SOME ICE!" She wailed at the top of her lungs. Finn just sat there and looked at her. "GET OFF YOUR FAT ARSE AND GET ME SOME ICE, FINN!" She death-stared Finn until he was frightened into getting up from his lazy position on their lounge. He returned and gave her a sadistic smile before setting himself at the end of the lounge, holding the ice to her knee.

"What was that look for Finn?"

"What look, honey? I didn't give you any look," Finn claimed. He knew what she was talking about. But he had to get this out of his system.

"Don't fuck with me Finn! What's your problem?"

"I was quite comfy where I was on the lounge. I just didn't want to get up," Finn lied to her- again.

"This is NOT what it's about Finn. Don't treat me like a bloody idiot! You're pissed off because I went to see Nick again today, aren't you?" No answer. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, fine Rachel. I am! I'm sorry if I'm just a little nervous that my _girlfriend _is off spending all her free time with another man!" Finn stood up and stared down at Rachel. The ice dropped out of his hand and onto the floor.

"You're over-reacting Finn! He's just a friend!" Rachel's voice was starting to rise, bordering on the whiny side. She was dying inside at the thought that Finn would actually think she could go behind his back and _cheat _on him with a guy that they've known for two months. Couldn't he see that he was breaking her heart?

"Am I really Rachel? Don't think I don't see the way you look at him!"

"What? You mean the way that you used to look at Quinn?" Rachel knew it was low to bring up something from high school but she couldn't help herself. She was going to use everything in her power to make Finn realise he was wrong.

"That's different..." he whispered to her.

"How? How is this any different to that?" Rachel asked as she stood and rose to her full height.

"We were in high school Rach! Let. It. Go."

"Every minute of every day I watched you look at her with _that _look. I watched my boyfriend question his _fucking _relationship with his girlfriend because of her! You couldn't see how you were breaking my heart! Fuck Finn, you were breaking my heart!" Rachel's eyes were teary at re-living the memories of high school senior year. It hurt. It really hurt. Finn looked speechless.

"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to move here with you..." Finn's eyes dropped down to look at ground.

"What? That's it? You're just gonna give up?"

"I don't know what else to do..."

Rachel looked up into his eyes. She could see. She could see it all. "Get. Out."

"Rachel, please don't do this!"

"I'm not worth fighting for so get out!"

"Rach-"

"FUCK FINN! WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT?" Rachel screamed at him and Finn was forced to walk out the door.

Finn leaned against the wall a hundred metres from their apartment door and slid down it, his head in his hands. A small tear ran down his face and he hastily wiped it away. He was disappointed in himself. He'd been sitting in this very position so many times in the six months since they'd arrived in New York after graduation at WMHS. Hell, he'd even slept in the hallway. But he'd never cried. Well, he had once but that was because he thought she'd genuinely kicked him out for good. He was frightened she'd kicked him. "Fuck Finn, you're a joke. Of course she isn't cheating on you. She _loves _you!" He mumbled to himself.

Finn had been in the corridor for an hour when he decided he'd try to get back in. He stood up and wiped the last of the tears off his cheeks. He glanced in the elevator reflection at himself. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was messed up and sticking up in all places. He didn't care. He walked to the door and tried the knob. It wasn't locked. Normally Rachel would lock the door and he'd have to wait a few hours before she allowed him to come back inside. Finn walked into the apartment slowly and peered around. He closed the door behind him and his eyes settled on the figure curled up in the corner on the floor with the dog squished up against her face.

Rachel's eyes darted to Finn's shadow standing near the door and a soft smile spread across her face. "I'd thought you'd really gone," she whispered.

"I could never leave you Rachel. We're nineteen. We have no idea what we're doing half the time and we're bound to fight. But I love you and that is all I need to convince myself to stay by your side,"

Rachel stood up as Finn moved to her side in one swift movement. He crashed his lips against hers and pushed her up against the wall. Rachel tugged at the buttons on Finn's shirt and stripped it off. She traced circles on his stomach that sent shivers down his spine. He ripped her shirt over her head and traced the lace bra that she was wearing. It was his favourite of his collection. The bright red lace looked amazing against her skin tone and he couldn't get enough of it.

"I love you," Rachel breathed in her sexy voice. Finn lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and they stripped the rest of their clothes. He smiled politely. He had to admit the makeup sex was amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
